


Misrecieved Letters

by Lillya17



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, the Darcy's are done with Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillya17/pseuds/Lillya17
Summary: Why did Darcy go to Longbourn? With new people, clearly not wanting to be there, why would he go at all? My short take on it.





	Misrecieved Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a school assignment but I thought it turned out pretty good so I figured I should share it, hope you guys like it. And it's unbeta'd so hopefully the typos aren't too bad. (Also I'm attempting to post on mobile so let me know if it gets all messed up)

The man placed yet another newly sealed letter in the growing stack on his desk. He stretched backwards, resisting the urge to sigh at the still present pile of unanswered letters on the opposite side of the desk. After a moment he grabbed the top one, breaking the seal, skimming over the page. Another invitation. He sighed then, and wrote a polite decline. Once sealed it was added to one of the many piles surrounding him. There were piles for business, personal correspondence, and party invitation replies. It was extremely unfortunate that the party pile was the largest. All of them were boring, insufferable people, more interested in the latest gossip than matters of importance.  
Fitzwilliam Darcy glanced out the window longingly. Being away to London for several months had done him no favors for the amount of work he had at Pemberley, despite the fact that it had increased his investments and decreased his general workload. It also had the additional consequence of making him more fond of the outdoors than ever before. London air barely passed the qualification of “fresh air.”  
The afternoon grew later, but he knew he must finish. It would be nice to go fishing right now. No. Another sigh. Perhaps tomorrow. After only two more replies however, (one being yet another invitation, another simply an update of certain investments) his mind wandered yet again. A walk in the garden would be enjoyable. Georgiana would surely prefer I spend time with her. Uttering his third sigh in less than half an hour, William finally gave up. He tucked his pen away and collected the piles of correspondence needed to be sent out.  
After dropping off the letters with his housekeeper, William set out to find his sister. She was not at her Piano, nor her room, and he finally found her in her favorite parlor having tea time. She smiled upon seeing him. “William! Finally come out of your dusty study, brother?”  
William chuckled. “Yes. I’m afraid work could not hold my attention today. It is far too pleasant out.”  
“And it has been far too long since you have seen your sister.” Georgiana’s eyes laughed, and he knew she was both reprimanding and teasing him.  
“I saw you only this morning. We had a conversation about London.”  
“I suppose we did. Well then I retract my statement. It has been far too long since you have spent time with me outside of prescribed meal times.”  
“I concede.” William ducked his head in defeat, slightly ashamed upon realizing it had been at least a week since truly spending time with his sister. After returning from London he had spent a day with her, then returned to work. “May I join you?”  
“Of course, how rude of me, please sit.” He sat opposite her, and joined her in tea.  
They talked of many things, William mostly turning the conversation to her own adventures, learning new pieces on the piano, finding a new flower in the corner of the gardens, his own topics of conversation (London and business), had already been exhausted.  
After tea they walked around the grounds, sticking to the most secluded areas. All of the grounds were shown to visitors, but one corner was rarely visited and allowed to grow slightly wilder. It had been Georgiana’s idea when they were younger, a wild kingdom for their very own. In reality it was not very wild, and no sort of kingdom, but there were pleasant flowers, including wild meadow flowers, and several hedges creating the illusion of privacy.  
When talk moved to mutual acquaintances, Georgiana exclaimed “Oh, William I forgot to tell you! Charles and Caroline have written us. I received the letter yesterday, and as you were busy in your study I quite forgot to give it to you. I’m afraid I was distracted by the new music you got me. It is mostly for you, but it was address to both of us, so I already read it.”  
“And what did it say? Since you have not produced it yet.” He raised a brow at her and she blushed slightly.  
“I left it inside near the piano. Caroline gave her usual letter, compliments for our home and investments, though I daresay she knows even less about them than I do, she complimented my piano playing again, and said my table was lovely. She has not even seen the last few but insists because they are mine they must be wonderful. I do wish she would leave us alone, William. If you rejected her suit now, perhaps she would stop bugging me with useless flattery.” Georgiana looked at William as if it was completely his fault and he encouraged Caroline, of which he did no such thing.  
“There is nothing I can do. I would not wish to hurt Charles nor have a distance grow between us. And Caroline would cause such a fuss that no members of society would go near us for a year. Although,” William considered a year of few invitations, “it might be a useful event.”  
Georgiana laughed. “No brother. I am coming into society soon, I cannot be ostracized for your poor skills in saying no. I have realized, the only solution to our problems is in you getting married.”  
“I dislike every woman and girl in my acquaintance Georgie. I could not marry a single one of them.”  
“Even our cousin Anne?” William looked at her in horror and she laughed again. “Perhaps not, Aunt Catherine would come to Pemberley even more often. No, my solution pertains to Charles’s letter. He says that he is finally going to rent his own estate. What’s more, he’s found a lovely house in the country, called Netherfield. He wishes your advice in whether it is a smart investment. But he is very happy with it, and has heard the society around them is full of lovely, accomplished, single women. He begs you to join him at your earliest convenience.”  
“I doubt I shall find a suitable wife there, in. . . what is the town?”  
“Longbourn.”  
“In Longbourn. They will all be desperate to marry a rich man, no matter if our humors agree.”  
“You must go! You may be surprised.” At Williams disbelieving look, Georgiana pressed. “I can have all your letters forwarded there, you need a break. London was the furthest from a vacation, and Charles dearly wishes you to be there. You would disappoint a friend?”  
“You would be alone again.”  
“I can take care of myself, William.”  
“Very well, I will go for a time.”  
Georgiana grinned, making a high pitched noise. She hugged him and he smiled despite himself. His sister had him wrapped around her finger. “I am curious about one thing Georgie.”  
“Yes?”  
“Charles letter doesn’t sound like it was addressed to you, why was it not forwarded to me?”  
“Oh, well. I’m not sure. It did say my name though, as did Caroline’s, and as they were sent together, it was given to me.”  
“What did it say Georgie?”  
“My name. Darcy.” William laughed, anxious to be going somewhere new, but happy his sister was truly recovered. Her mischievous spirit was back.


End file.
